


fuc

by rat_tat_tat_tat (kiriko_the_klance_shipper)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Help, M/M, Porn with Feelings, im drunk af, they fucc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriko_the_klance_shipper/pseuds/rat_tat_tat_tat
Summary: so basically this is a really sad story so yeah it's a surprise shhhh im hella wasted i hope you cry sorry not sorrya real tear jerker but like really sexy thanky ou





	fuc

**Author's Note:**

> youre either gonna cry or wank one so bring a box of tissues either way   
> without further ado i give you my masterpiece

keith walked into his room crying his fucking eyes out bc he was so fucking sad 

'whas wrong bby' lance yelld

'im so fkn sadd ' keth yelld 

lance fucking threw keith onthe bed and stuck his hand iin keihts gaping asshole and started crying bc now he was sas so then he fucked him and they both kept crying and fuccing until they wee happy 

the end 

**Author's Note:**

> idont even have to ask i know you fucking liked it so goodnight


End file.
